The Elf and The Human
by girl-from-a-small-town
Summary: She was an elfish princess who wanted hated the idea of a monarchy. He was a human prince, going to the throne because his parents were dead. She was sent to protect him because the evil wizard how killed his parents is coming back. The plan is that tog
1. Chapter 1: Isabella

1**The Elf and The Human**

Isabella 

In my life I have met many humans, and I found them so unlike my own people. I liked many of the humans and found them interesting. As many humans as I have met I have never any as fascinating as the prince of Brycistan. The summer after I turned fourteen I was sent with my royal guard to this human nation. The Council of Brycistan had requested for an elfish guard to come and protect the orphaned prince. I was the heir to the throne of the elves, and I still hadn't completed a mission that proved my bravery, endurance, and intelligence. I was chosen for this task.

"Your highness," Lars, head of my guards, said to me. "We are only a mile from Penelope City. Perhaps you would like to change into your royal gowns."

"It is what is suppose to be done," I told him borrishly. Several members of my guard and I set up a small tent where I quickly changed into my sister's favorite of my gowns of silver silk with my late grandmother's sapphire necklace, earrings, and ring. I then put on my sapphire-colored cloak to show that I was the highest of rank in the group since sapphire was the elfish color of ruler and heir and emerald was the color of the royal guard and other members of the royal family.

When we entered the tall gates of the city I had to hold back a gasp. It was so different. There was so much wood and stone; it was nothing like the city of the immortals I had grown up in. In our city everything was made of marble. "This is so different," my younger sister, Annika, said to me. She had came with me since she was one of the translators of the royal elfish court. I didn't need a translator since I could speak English perfectly, but our eldest sister, the queen, said that in the capital of Brycistan humans came from all over so Annika could hear many tongues.

"There is the palace," I said. "It is bigger than I thought."

"It is too tall," Annika told me. "None of our building are over four floors."

I laughed. "This is not our home," I said.

She grunted as we road through the gates of the palace. "Your highness," one of the human guards said to me. "King Tobias and Prince Jonathan await your arrival."

I got down from my horse and followed the guard into the richly decorated palace. When we entered the throne room a saw a middle-aged man wearing velvet robes and many jewels. "You must be the princess of the elves," he said. I knew that he was only the temporary king, and he wanted the throne permanently. The evil wizard, Nineon killed his brother, when the prince was only a year or two old. He was granted temporary kingship, but now he had gotten used to that power. The prince would turn sixteen in about seven months, and then he would get the title that was rightly his.

"Where is the prince?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"He should be here soon," the king said. "He is in his lesson right now. He has been trying to learn some elfish since he learned that an elf was coming. Jonathan wants you to feel right at home."

"I will have to tell him I appreciate it," I said.

"So how many of your guard are staying in Brycistan?" he asked me.

"Only my sister and my chief guard," I told him. "They will be residing in the embassy."

From behind me I heard the door opening.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

Jonathan

I slowly opened the door and stepped into the great hall where the elves were waiting. I saw a group of about ten elves in emerald cloaks and one elf in a sapphire cloak. I immediately knew that she was the princess that everyone talked about. I took steady steps toward her, and she walked gracefully toward me. "It is a pleasure to meet you," I said to her in elfish. I bowed low to her.

"It is a joy to finally meet you," she replied to me in English. She curtsied low to me. Then she said in Elfish, "I appreciate you learning elfish."

I smiled and said in the same language, "It is a beautiful tongue. I am not very good at it, but perhaps you could help me."

"I would love to," she said.

"What are you saying?" Uncle Tobias snapped at us.

Isabella blinked. "I believe that in your culture it is rude to speak to your guest like that," she said. "Was I mistaken?"

His jaw dropped; no one had spoken to him like that since my father was alive. "I believe in your culture it is rude to talk to your elders like that," he said.

"We respect our _eldars_, a that is earnered" she explained. "It is not given because of age."

I held back a laugh. My uncle had always been given every thing; all he did was eat, boss people around, and sleep. He didn't even take care of the people very well. "Your Highness," I said to her in English. "Perhaps you would like a tour of the palace. Your guards can come along as well."

"I would most appreciate it since I will have to know this palace if I want to be able to do my job," she said to me in perfect English.

I smiled. I hadn't expected her to be so polite. The only elf I had ever known before looked down on all humans, but this princess didn't. I lead her out of the throne room. "This is the first floor where all the business takes place at. If there are anything political meeting or such it'll be here. Any meeting handling the people and their welfare will be in the left wing, and any meeting handling economy and class will be in the right wing," I explained.

We went to the second floor. "This is where all the classes take place at," I told her. "There is a small collage of only the best students on this floor and of course I learn here."

"Very organized," she murmured.

"Well the classrooms that we'll use are too the right," I told her. "The doors are marked and I can show you what classrooms you'll use when you get your schedule."

"I would welcome your help," she said. I loved the way she talked; it was so smooth.

She and a girl only a year younger than her followed me up to the third floor. "This is the pleasure floor. There is a swimming pool, a tennis court, a basketball court, and a area where we practice physical training," I told them.

"Tennis?" the princess asked. "It is my favorite human sport."

"I like soccer," the girl said. "By the way I am Annika."

"Annika is my younger sister," the princess explained.

"You're lucky," I said. "I wish I had a sibling."

The two sisters laughed. "Sometimes we want to rip each other's hair out," Isabella told me.

"It is all good though," Annika told me. The sisters smiled, oh how I envied them.

The head of their royal guard walked up to the princesses and said something in elfish that I couldn't understand. Annika replied in the some language. "I have to go," she said. "Good bye Isabella and Princess Jonathan."

"Good bye," I said.

"Until we see each other again be safe," Isabella said. Annika nodded sadly. Her and the guard turned and went out of sight. "Annika has never been away from one of her siblings or our mother until now."

I smiled. "I envy you princess of the elves," I told her.

"What do you envy?" she asked.

"That you have a family who loves you," I said.

"Maybe in a few years you will have your own family," she said. "I mean you are fifteen."

I laughed. "Maybe, Princess."

"Call me Isabella," she said.

"Well, this is your room," I told her as we reached the end of the hallway.

"Thank you, Prince of the humans," she said to me.

I grinned. "Call me Jonathan."

"Jonathan," she said as if she was trying it out. "Well, thank you Jonathan."


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship

Isabella

I closed the door to my chamber quietly. The room was clean; I had always been obsessed with organization so I kicked open my first trunk so I could start getting things together. I laid out my weapons in perfect order on the table at the corner of my room. I then pulled my bed to the side of the room so I would have more space. In the short and wide dresser with a large mirror on top I had I put my cosmetics and casual clothing. In the wardrobe I put my gowns and cloaks, and I put my two jewelry boxes in the top of the closet.

A knock on my door forced me to stop my unpacking. When I opened the door the prince was there. "Isabella, the king is giving a banquet in your honor tonight," he said in a formal tone.

"I thank you for your message," I said to him.

He looked around the room. "Need any help making yourself at home?" Jonathan asked.

"I would welcome your help, but I am about done," I said as I let him into the room.

"You're not like human girls," he told me. "Most human girls just throw themselves at rich or good-looking men. The most decent are farmers' daughters, and the city girls are clueless. You and your sister seem so grounded though. I heard that you want to be an engineer and she wants to be an official linguists, and neither of you will let anything get in your way."

I smiled sadly. "Our marriages are arranged by our families when we turn fifteen so there is no reason to throw ourselves at men as you say. Both Annika and I wand to improve our community and culture so we are grounded," I explained.

"Arranged marriages?" he asked me in shock.

"I do not want to have an arranged marriage," I said sadly. "Since my father was killed it will be up to my elder brother and mother to find me a husband who is not to old or dumb."

He laughed, but then became serious. "It's rumored that my uncle is trying to find me a wife," he said in a hushed tone.

"Cus?' I asked, accidentally speaking in my native language. I knew that humans hadn't had arranged marriages for years.

"Cus," he said. "What's the word for friend?"

"Sulco," I said.

"Puems ci tres sulco?" he asked. I smiled; he had spoken my language without an accent, which is hard to do.

"Kin," I said.

"Cus?"

"Cus."

That was the day I, Princess Isabella of the elves, became friends with Prince Jonathan of the humans.


	4. Chapter 4: The Elfish Girl

Jonathan

I was practically skipping down the stairs when my uncle cornered me. "What is the elfish princess like?" he demanded.

"Very intelligent," I said. "She's also very-um-graceful."

"Good," he said. "If she was a human girl she would already be broken."

"Broken?" I asked in shock.

"They're going to have a hard time marring her off, aren't they?" he asked.

"Most people would die to marry her!" I said. I knew that he had always that humans were better than the elves. "It's still six months before marriage negations are supposed to start anyway."

He smiled wickedly. "I've heard that the negations have already started," he said. "Her brother and mother want her to marry someone with power so they won't desire hers."

"Power?" I asked. "Who has power?"

He laughed and turned on his heel. Why hadn't she told me that her family was already trying to find her a husband?

I decided to ask my best friend, Anthony, what he thought. I hurried down to the courtyard that he usually sat at in the afternoon. It was the courtyard below Isabella's corridors. "So what are they like?" he asked me as soon as he saw me. "What do they look like? What do they wear?"

"They look similar to us, but with pointed ears," I said. "They're clothing is nice. The best."

He grinned. "What about the princess?"

"She wore silks and had really long hair and is simply amazing."

"Is she pretty?" he asked.

I hesitated. "Very," I told him.

"I bet the silk made her beautiful"

"You'll have to see her," I said.

He grinned. "We are going to the banquet tonight," he said. "I'll have to look my best."

"You'll love them because they don't use slang," I said.

Anthony, who had moved to Brycistan three years ago from Thomasa, didn't like to have conversations with most teenagers because he didn't understand most of the slang they used. "I really like I am going to like these people," he said cheerfully.

"I wonder what we're going to eat at the banquet," I said.

"Pasta, steak, pork, corn, and the fried biscuits," he said. If anyone wanted to know what's on the menu all they needed to do was ask Anthony.

"Sounds good."

"Only the best for the elves," Anthony said. "Or so chef says."

"Why don't we go and see what Isabella is doing," I said thoughtfully.

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you on first name base with the princess?"

"She told me to call her Isabella," I said.

"And you told her to call you Jonathan," Anthony said.

"I thought it was the polite thing to do," I said.

Anthony laughed. "Well, let's go find her."


	5. Chapter 5: A Democracy

Isabella

"So, did you see that boy in the west courtyard?" Annika asked me as she barraged into my room.

"No," I said. "Should I have?"

She giggled. "The prince is okay, but this boy is hot!" she said. "I mean, he is so cute!"

"But, Annika, he is a human!" I said in shock.

"Isabella," she said sternly. "You're the last person I expected to hear that from. You are the one always saying that humans are our equals."

"What I mean is that Sebastian and mother will never arrange a marriage between you, the third inline to the throne, and a human," I explained.

She sighed. "Oh so right you are."

"When I become queen in a year I will make it so that people can marry whom they love," I promised her.

"Oh sister, that is the best thing you could do for our people," she said.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked acutely.

She leaned in closer. "You know I can," she said. "Tell me."

"I plan to revolutionize our government," I told her. "Make it a democracy. Our people need freedom from the royal family."

"You mean have us just be figure heads?" she asked.

"Exactly," I said. "We will only be the most powerful of nations when we are a free people, a people with choice. I know we will need that power when Ninoen returns."

"Ninoen?" she gasped. "What does he have to do with us?"

"Before he ran into hiding he was planning to attack us," I explained. "His plans were interrupted when he killed Jonathan's parents and the nations formed an alliance against him. He had no other choice to go into hiding. He is not dead."

"You really think he's alive?" a voice asked from the doorway. We turned around to see Jonathan and a dark, skinny, short boy around our age. I wanted to slap myself for not locking the door and for forgetting that Jonathan could speak Elfish.

"Open your mind Jonathan," I said to him in English. "Something or someone haunts you day and night. You have tried to ignore it, but it is not going away. Think about it; who else could be so dark?"

His bright blue eyes met my murky brown ones. "You believe it's him?" he asked me.

"I am almost sure," I said.

"Why would Nineon want John?" the boy I didn't know asked. I looked at Jonathan who bit his lip.

"Maybe it's because he killed my parents," he said. "I've never been a threat till now. I'm going to become king in eight months, and I am already taking some of my power know. Do you think that's it?"

I thought for a moment. "It could be."

An awkward silence filled the room. "I am called Annika," my sister said, in hopes to break the silence.

"My name is Anthony," the boy said.

"I am Isabella's sister," Annika said. "Who are you?"

He smiled. "I live here," he said. "I'm John's best friend."

"I understood that only the royals and collage students in the palace," Annika said.

"I'm a royal of Thomasa," Anthony explained. "My father was a rich count, but when my parents died I was sent to Brycistan's court instead of my own."

Annika smiled. I knew that his had to be the boy she was talking about. I wondered how his parents died, but I decided not to ask him. I knew how painful it was to have a parent die. I was a witness to my father's brutal murder. The murder was one of Nineon's supporters, and I vowed to kill the man.

"JONATHAN! ANTHONY!" a women's voice said.

"That's our governess," Jonathan said, rolling his eyes.

"COME HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!"

"We think that we're much to old for a governess," Anthony said. "Much too old."

I smiled. "You know governess are," I said. "They act like a mother hen."

"We had one once," Annika said. "Before we went to school."

"We'll see you at the banquet," Jonathan said with a smiled.

"Save me a dance, Princess Annika!" Anthony said before Jonathan yanked him out of my room.

My sister and I exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

Review please!!!


End file.
